Six Pack at the Club
by galaxy69uk
Summary: This is a one-shot fic about boybands, lust and the bonds of friendship. It's written in such a way that it could be about any group of girls meeting any boyband - with somewhat lusty results! Although I had NKOTB in mind when I wrote this, you could use your imagination and put any guy you like in the lead role! Give the story a go, it's fun, lemony and you might just love it!


The beat was pulsing through the dense atmosphere of the club as she walked up the ornate stair case towards the bar and dance floor with her friends. She and the girls didn't manage to get together very often, geography, work and family obligations making their fun difficult. Most of their friendship was kept up through email and fan websites. In particular, the fan website that was created for the band. The band they'd all followed separately as teenagers until life and fate had brought them together 11 years later online at the band's website. Reliving old memories of the group had formed a friendship firmer than steel long before the big news hit. The news that their band, the band of their adolescent fantasies, was getting back together. The news that the group were reforming sent the six friends into a tizzy of excitement and they'd put aside their real life obligations for this one weekend, to see each other and to see the group again for the first time in 16 odd years, and for the first time together.

This night though, this night was for the girls to have a little fun. It was the first night they'd all managed to get together in three years and they were going to enjoy themselves. So they'd dolled themselves up and headed out on the town, hitting a few bars before coming to The Club. Slightly tipsy already, they hit the bar in the club first for a shot of courage and energy in the form of a round of Jaeger shots, before hitting the dance floor. They danced for a good hour on the steamy, pheromone soaked dance floor. Light sweat glistened on their skin, as it did all the bumping and grinding bodies around them, but the smell in the club was not of sweat, it was of sex - pure, unadulterated sex. The haze from the smoke machine drifted round them in waves, giving the illusion of privacy between the packed in bodies, making the air almost too thick to breathe. Through a break in the waves of smoke one of the girls saw a figure across the room that made her gasp in shock.

"What's the matter?" asked one of her friends, raising her voice over the music.

The girl pointed with a shaky hand "Look!" she gasped.

The rest of the friends all peered through the smoke trying to figure out what would get this reaction from their normally chilled friend until one by one they saw what she saw. It was him. From the band. Tall, dark and gorgeous, the "pretty" one of the group, was standing at the bar ordering drinks.

"Oh….my…god" breathed one of the girls, stunned. She couldn't possibly be heard over the thumping base of the music but her friends recognised the sentiment loud and clear. Their eyes followed him as he carried five drinks to a nearby table just off the dance floor where sat - oh my god! - the other four members of the group. The shy one, the fit one, the cocky one and oh yes, the bad boy were all there chatting, laughing, knocking back beers as if they weren't the stage gods of the friends juvenile dreams.

"Act CAS!" hissed one of the girls at her jaw dropped friends, who all looked far from the casual relaxed girls they normally were. They managed to force their jaws off the floor and their frozen feet back into dancing, but it would've been asking the impossible to keep their eyes entirely off them.

"Holy shit" She thought "what the hell are they doing HERE? It's a club in the middle of nowhere, south London!" she caught the eye of a couple of her friends who were clearly thinking the same thing and they burst out laughing, finally relaxing out of their shock. Their dance moves became more natural again even as they giggled and nudged each other, no further communication necessary between the friends.

Nudge 1, oh my god can you believe it?

Nudge 2, what the hell are they doing here?

Nudge 3, should we go up to them or leave them in peace?

Giggle 1, don't be daft, gotta seize the day!

Giggle 2, Totally!

Giggle 3, good god, he looks hot in that shirt!

Wink, time for drinks at the bar girls?

They laughed as they squeezed their way around sweaty, heaving bodies off the dance floor towards the bar near to where the guys sat. They ordered another round of shots, yelled their usual "SIX PACK" as they toasted each other, downed the shots and slammed them on the bar coughing and laughing. With another wordless nod and grin they stayed at the bar and ordered a round of their normal tipples, vodka lemon lime, Bacardi and coke etc and toasted each other again, "six pack, six pack, six pack" as their glasses made the rounds.

"Excuse me ladies" came a voice from over their shoulders, making them jump. Not just any voice, a beautiful, melodious, soft Boston voice! She gulped and turned around and oh yesssss, her favourite bad boy and the sinfully gorgeous one were standing right behind them grinning.

"Uh, hi!" she managed to squeak with a slightly wobbly smile. `Dear god' she thought, `he's even sexier up close and jeez those eyes!' She caught herself staring a little too intently at bad boy's eyes as her tummy began to glow with a low burn of desire which kicked up a notch as bad boy gave her a slow smile.

He never took his eyes off hers as he asked the group "So how are you beautiful ladies doing tonight?"

She swore she felt her pupils dilate as her heartbeat picked up from hearing his voice washing over her body, from the top of her head to the tips of her now tingling toes. The girls all made varying comments like "Good thanks" and "Great, you?"

"Me and my buddies" he gestured behind him to the rest of his group "were wondering if you'd like to join us for a drink?" He scorched them with his trademark `charm' grin again and even the girls who liked one of the other guys felt a little thrill run through them.

The girls agreed, trying not to seem overly eager as bad boy and the pretty one introduced the rest of the group to them. They chatted animatedly for a some minutes, flirty remarks flying and drinks being consumed before the cocky one asked what `six pack' was all about.

The girls grinned "Well it's us, the six of us. We're linked like a six pack. Pull one away and the ring is still there ready to slot her back in like she never left" answered on of her friends, gesturing with her hands. She shrugged "We're from all over the world so don't see each other often enough, but when we get together it's like we were never apart"

"Oh so it's nothing to do with you all being alcoholics then?" laughed the fit guy.

The girls laughed and disagreed before the gorgeous one leaned in close to one of her friends and said cheekily "And it's nothing to do with you girls liking guys with six packs then…?"

Her friend blushed a little but giggled "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. Lets just say we aren't gonna run in the other direction at the first sign of one!" Gorgeous guy leaned in close to her friend again and whispered in her ear, making her flush but giggle and still manage to shoot him a `how dare you' look at the same time.

Another round of drinks was bought as they all chatted and laughed. She thought `I can't believe how normal these guys are!' She was almost completely relaxed in fact until she glanced to her right to find that not only was bad boy staring at her with that sexy smile again but that he'd edged closer and closer to her until their faces were literally inches apart. The alcohol must have been working on her system well as she raised her eyebrows and gave him a crooked `what?' smile. She thought her heart would fail as he leaned toward her until his lips were just barely touching her ear, sending a zing of excitement down her spine, his warm breath as he whispered in her ear making her gasp slightly as he said "You're beautiful. I wanna dance with you". She turned her head, almost brushing his lips with her own on the way to whisper simply in his ear "Ok". He hopped down from his stool and took her hand as she slid down too, beginning to pull her to the dance floor before she stalled him with her spare hand on his arm. She looked back at one of her friends. Those who didn't know her might not have picked up her slightly anxious expression as she stared at her one other friend who preferred the bad boy too, asking if she was ok with her dancing with him then relaxed with a smile as her friend gave her that `of course, go for it!' look and grin. She turned her smile on the bad boy and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Once they were deep in the middle of the writhing, dancing bodies around them, bad boy lived up to his reputation as he began to dance with her, closer and closer, his suggestive movements more than the exertion of dancing making her heart beat faster. She had enough alcohol in her system to give as good as she got, uncharacteristically teasing him with her body and movements, enjoying the appreciative gleam in his eyes as his trademark sexy grin stayed in place. They danced together for some time, the heat between them building and obvious to those who cared to notice. They danced with their bodies aligned, faces only inches apart, their eyes darting to each others lips as if thirsting for a taste. Their fingers occasionally twitched as if desperate to find more intimate contact. She licked her lips in real thirst and felt his groan against her chest, making her smile teasingly. She leaned toward him and spoke in his ear "Too hot" she purred, not making the distinction of who was hot or in what way, letting his imagination take him where it would, before adding "I need a drink!" She felt his rumble of laughter before he put his arm around her and guided her back to their group's table.

She noticed two of her friends were off dancing with the gorgeous one and amazingly, the shy one, but before she could search them out on the dance floor, the topic of conversation grabbed her attention, making her pause briefly as she slid up onto her stool. `Orgasms?' she thought in shock `Are they really discussing Orgasms?' Her eyes widened as she listened to the guys arguing how unfair it was that women could achieve multiple orgasms, whilst the girls argued that few men could hold theirs off long enough to provide one anyway. She laughed at the heated, admittedly rather slurred discussion but was acutely aware at the same time that the bad boy hadn't returned to his seat, but remained beside her, his arm still resting intimately around her waist, his thumb just barely caressing her side. The discussion now turned to just how fast both men and women could actually orgasm before she broke into the spirited debate. "Actually the average time a woman needs to orgasm is twelve minutes of stimulation." She flushed as all eyes turned on her. "What?" she grinned, "I read it some where!"

The debate continued around them before her bad boy leaned in to whisper in her ear "I bet I could make you cum faster than twelve minutes".

She drew in a sharp intake of breath as his words rekindled that burn in her belly that had built up on the dance floor and ignited another fire between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together trying to get a little relief from the searing pang of desire, preventing her from answering him for a minute. She gulped. `Can I?' she thought. `Can I do this?' She turned to look at him, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth and back again, taking in the heated look in his eyes that only built her slow burn higher. "Not likely" she challenged with a grin, pretending more confidence than she actually had.

"Will you let me prove it?" he whispered huskily.

Her eyes widened "Here?" she squeaked.

He grinned "Well I was thinking somewhere a little more private"

"I can't leave my friends" she wavered.

"You don't have to" He tugged her down from the stool "Trust me?" he asked.

She gulped again and nodded. She trusted him but not her own voice! He grinned and lead her by the hand back out onto the dance floor but once they were in the crowd and lost to the sight of their friends, he veered off and lead her towards the bathrooms, clearly looking for a more private spot. Finally he spotted a door marked `staff only' and with a quick look around, tugged her through it. It was almost pitch black but the light from under the door revealed they were in a storage closet as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. This she barely noticed before her bad boy had turned to face her and slowly backed her against the closed door. He leaned against her, sliding his hands up into her hair, cradling her face as he lifted it to his. Both of their breathing was erratic, desire already claiming control of their bodies. "You're so beautiful" he whispered before leaning in to gently brush his soft lips against hers, once, twice, again and again before beginning to nibble gently on her lips.

She made a noise of frustration "Stop teasing me" she whispered and he grinned.

"Impatient" he scolded, amusement tingeing his tone.

"Well, you're on a time limit remember?" she laughed.

He laughed "Trust me" he told her again before touching his tongue to her bottom lip, swiping along the seam of her lips making her gasp a little, allowing him entrance. He groaned and tilting his head slightly he fused their lips together as he began to taste her, groaning again as her tongue teased him right back. He pressed into her more fully, letting her feel his erection against her stomach. He pulled back from her mouth to watch her face as one of his hands slid down from her hair towards her chest, watching as her breathing grew shallower the closer he came to her breast. Finally he cupped the weight of her breast in his hand, squeezing gently, making her whimper before rubbing his thumb over her already diamond hard nipple, obvious even through her bra and top. He was clearly delighted in her reaction as he captured her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugged gently. She gasped, her head falling back against the door as she panted against the heat coursing through her from his gentle tug on her nipple, direct to that not so slow burn anymore. "God. Beautiful." He groaned again disjointedly before bringing her mouth back to his to kiss her deeply again, their kiss growing more passionate with each sigh she gave. He gave her nipple a farewell squeeze before sliding his hand slowly, teasingly to the waistband of her black, form fitting, trousers, his fingers brushing her soft stomach as he undid the button and slid the zip down. His hand slid down towards her knickers, her hips involuntarily thrusting against him as he first brushed his fingertips over her curls, wanting more, wanting it now! Finally his finger gently teased her folds, finding her incredibly wet for him, he moaned into her mouth before saying huskily, almost growling "So wet" before taking her mouth more passionately and adding another finger to her wet entrance before sliding both fingers deep into her, making her whimper into his mouth and thrust her hips against him again, loving it but wanting More! He would have loved to take his time to really tease her into a frenzy until she begged him for more, but he reminded himself of her challenge and crooked his fingers deep inside her until they pulsed against her g-spot dragging an instant muffled cry of passion from her. He angled his thumb so his knuckle rubbed against her clit rhythmically. Her burn was now a blaze and she broke the kiss, gasping as her head dropped back to the door. Their hips rocked together as his hand pleasured her and rained soft kisses and nibbles along the underside of her jaw to her ear. "God, you're so hot" he groaned, his erection straining heavily against his zipper. "You're so wet, so tight. I wish my cock was inside you right now. I want to feel you cumming around me as I push into you fast, and hard". He kept groaning huskily into her ear, alternating words of what he wanted to do to her and how she made him feel with nibbles and kisses around her ears and neck. His words burned through her like an inferno, making her pant and gasp but still wanting More! She pulled her fingers from his hair to swiftly undo the buttons on her shirt and spread the sides before yanking her bra cups down, baring her breasts to him.

"Please. Please!" she moaned.

He groaned again "Oh Christ!" at the stunning sight of her, lost in passion, before leaning down to suckle her dusky nipple into his mouth strongly until she cried out again, her hips writhing against his hand even more urgently. He ran kisses from one nipple to the other, "You're close aren't you baby?" he said huskily, his accent thicker in his passion. She moaned in response, barely able to nod as he teased her other nipple with a pointed tongue, flicking her until she thought she'd scream. "Cum for me baby" he said harshly, watching the flush rise up her chest and neck to her cheeks and following it with his lips. His spare hand replaced his mouth at her nipple and tugged it in time with his fingers still pulsing inside her and rubbing her clit. "Cum for me Now" he demanded watching her face as her breath hitched and her body tensed up.

"Oh God" she breathed once, then again as a cry as the wild fire crashed through her, exploding from her womb and radiating through her body, flipping her insides until she felt the sizzle all the way to her toes and back again, her heart racing beneath her breast.

"Yessss" he hissed "That's it baby. Cum hard!" he kissed her deeply to muffle her scream as her orgasm reached it's peak, feeling her pulse around his fingers, his hand soaked with her passion as his body held hers still, her hips rocking in a furious rhythm against him.

Finally she calmed in slow degrees, her hips thrusting ever more gently to a stop, her scream fading to a whimper and eventually to a sigh of contentment as his kiss gentled and his hand worked to soothe rather than inflame her. Her fingers still buried in his hair, she pressed her hot face into his neck.

"God" she breathed. "I've never… like that…" she tried to explain in broken sentences how no other orgasm she'd ever had was anywhere near as powerful as the one he'd given her. He removed his hand from her knickers and hugged her to him tight while he stroked her back and soft hair until she'd gathered herself together again. He'd never been so hard or more turned on in his life but he knew she needed to pull herself together. All bragging aside, that was one hell of an orgasm she'd had. Suddenly her head snapped up and she grinned at him. "How long?" she asked cheekily.

He laughed and checked his watch "Seven minutes" he told her.

Her eyes widened in shock "No way! We've been in here a good half hour at least"

He chuckled "Nope"

"You're sure it's not an hour and seven minutes?"

He snorted and kissed her softly on the lips "No, just seven minutes"

She huffed "Well, that blows that theory out the water then!" she grumped jokily before kissing him back softly, her lips drawing his bottom lip between hers as she teased it with her tongue.

He groaned and pulled his mouth from hers "That is not going to help us get out of this closet tonight" he said, emphasising his words with a press of his still rock hard erection into her stomach, making her gasp. Her eyes turned smoky as her hand slid down between them to cup him through his jeans.

"My that's a big problem you have there" she teased, leaning up to kiss along his jaw.

He moaned, pressing himself into her hand before growling "Unless you're gonna solve my problem right now, you'd better stop that"

She glanced up at him as coyly as she could with her breasts still on display and pressing against him, as she tugged open the button and zipper of his jeans. She slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers to wrap her fingers around his impressive girth, feeling a gush of fresh desire heat her between her legs as she stroked his velvety length. "Well, I wouldn't want you to be stuck in here forever now would I?" she purred, watching his eyes roll back as she ran her thumb over his slit, spreading the pre cum down again over his shaft. Her lips and tongue teased his as her spare hand undid the buttons on his shirt, feeling another spurt of desire as she ran her hand over his pecs and down his taut abdomen, brushing the back of her hand over his happy trail before straying back up to his nipples, making him groan. She spun them round so his back now pressed against the door as she slowly sank to her knees before him, kissing along his chest and stomach on the way as she pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knee's, watching his large cock spring free. She lightly traced the tip of him with her tongue, "Yummm" she moaned, tasting him. She slipped her lips round his head, swirling her tongue until she was rewarded with another moan before sinking her lips as far down his cock as she could, wrapping her hand around the base and squeezing him gently.

"Oh Christ!" he gasped, his hands flying to bury themselves in her hair as he watched her take him in her mouth, catching glimpses of her nipples as she began to move up and down him, taking regular swipes with her tongue. Desperately he tried to think of basketball, of tax returns, of anything to cool him off a while longer as she determinedly deep throated him over and over and over, her moans of appreciation and renewed desire vibrating through his cock and reverberating around his tightening balls. Still he may have been able to hold off a while longer if she hadn't then grabbed his butt cheek firmly pulling him to her as she swallowed around him. "Ah shit!" he groaned before giving in and pumping himself into her mouth until his seed exploded down her throat, moaning her name in agonised ecstasy as she continued to swallow. Finally she backed off with a faint pop as his erection began to soften. He pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tightly until he stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cum in your mouth without checking it was ok with you first" he eventually murmured, brushing his lips against her temple.

She grinned "I didn't give you much of a chance to say anything. Do I have anything to worry about?"

He chuckled "I'm not nearly as promiscuous as people would have you believe" he promised "and I get regularly tested, so no, you're safe"

"Good" she said, snuggling into his neck, not caring that both of them were still half dressed for the moment. Eventually she sighed. "We'd better get back to the others, my friends will be worried"

He sighed "I know". He kissed her gently on her soft lips. "Tell me I'm going to see you again?"

She giggled "Well if you can find me in the crowd, I'll be at your show tomorrow night"

He didn't smile at her teasing and rubbed a thumb down her cheek "I'm serious. I really want to see you again"

She smiled dazzlingly at him "I'll give you my number" she said.

They pulled themselves together as best they could before going back to their friends table.

"Oh at last two of you come back" jokes the cocky one as he sits there with just two of the girls "The others are all off doing god knows what too, probably trying to prove your 12 minute theory I guess!" he laughed.

She looked up at her bad boy as he squeezed her against him "That theory's bullshit" she informed him to gales of laughter from her friends.

The End.


End file.
